Can you feel my heart?
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: — "Quiere comerte el corazón..." Entonces la música, el tiempo y el universo comienza. En el que Yuri es ajeno —pero no realmente— y Yuuri no sabe que hacer con sus sentimientos. Luego beben té y todo va bien.


_Hello corazones de chocolate. Después de muuuucho tiempo volví al sendero del bien (al YuYu). Me había alejado del fandom y sus dramas y bueno que YOI me gusta pero luego una se aburre y bue... pero aquí os traigo un one-shot semi AU, que espero os guste._

 _PD. Esto es una paja mental, de esas que nacen del insomnio, vodka y cigarrillos._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

 **Can you feel my heart?**

 **.**

 _by Miss._ _Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _If tonight's our night, baby_

 _Just don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

 _I'll give you my heart_

 _If tonight's our night, baby_

 _Just don't hate me, don't hate me_

 _For taking your light._

— _Frnkiero andthe Cellabration_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **i.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
— " _Quiero comerte el corazón..."_  
Es como la canción, el tiempo, el universo se congela.

Y Yuuri se atraganta con el té y...—  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **ii.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Yuuri se pregunta —aunque no realmente porque no es el tipo de persona de hacerse esas preguntas—, cuando es qué comenzó a sentirse de esa manera.

Recuerda... el trinar de las aves, el viento cálido acariciando sus mejillas y la manera en la que los pétalos de flores de cerezo llovían sobre ellos.  
— Es precioso —había murmurado Yuri, los ojos fijos en los árboles de cerezo y la manera en el que el sol parecía envolverle en un halo.

Sus ojos se habían iluminado y un aire casi infantil lo había llenado. Su sonrisa se había ensanchado y dos casi imperceptibles hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas.  
— Vamos _Katsudon_ —pronunció de pronto _Yurio_. El agarre firme y sin vacilación alguna.  
La mano caliente, más pequeña y suave contra la suya se siente bien, así que, cuando le suelta se siente vacío.  
— Vamos... tenéis que atraparme —incita Yuri de pronto, y se oculta detrás de uno de los árboles.  
Las flores siguen cayendo sobre ellos y se instalan en el cabello de Yuri como una corona de flores.  
— Vamos... —pronuncia de nuevo y cuando se une a él, su risa se eleva como campanillas de viento.

Intenta alcanzarlo pero... él gira y de pronto ya está en el lado opuesto. Parece un hada del bosque y él, el humano que quiere atraparle para conseguir sus favores.  
Los ojos verdes resplandecen cual estrellas y Yuuri contiene la respiración.  
— _Quiero... quiero... yo..._  
Jadea y se detiene en medio de los árboles.  
— Que lento eres —Yuri se burla y se acerca, la sonrisa no ha dejado sus labios en ningún momento—. Creo que entonces yo gano... ¡ah!

Se jacta antes de soltar un grito cuando Yuuri se lanza sobre él y ambos caen al suelo. Ruedan un poco y finalmente Yuuri queda en la cima.  
— Gané —pronuncia, riendo hasta que se percata de la posición en la que han quedado y del extraño silencio que parece haberse desatado—. Yuri...

Suspira el nombre más que decirlo y quiere abrazarlo, consumirlo, fundirlo y...  
— Pesas, " _cerdo_ " —se queja Yuri y con un sobresalto se pone de pie. Las mejillas rojas y la respiración acelerada.  
— Lo siento —se disculpa con torpeza y extiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse; casi suspira de alivio cuando acepta su ayuda.  
— Imbécil —murmura Plisetsky y se siente culpable hasta que—: y yo gané.  
— ¿Qué? —Pregunta y sonríe cuando el joven ruso le enseña la lengua y sale corriendo. Las mejillas pálidas de Yuri coloreadas como granas.  
— Lo que oíste —se ríe y empiezan otra vez.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **iii.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
La verdad es que Yuri es un "niño" con el corazón lleno de diminutas esquirlas y una enorme pegatina que se esfuerza por unirlas.  
Un "niño", al que le tiemblan las rodillas cuando está fuera de la pista y no sabe cómo relacionarse con los demás sin ceños fruncidos y palabras agudas.  
Yuri es un soldado con huesos de porcelana y una sonrisa arrogante intentando ocultar su miedo a la soledad.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **iv.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Le gusta observarlo, lo hace desde el rabillo del ojo y se traga los suspiros porque parece tan lejos.

Yuri tiene quince años cuando decide que enamorase es un mierda. Le mira reír y compartir sake con Víctor y se enerva.

No está acostumbrado a la avasalladora sensación que parece consumirlo y quiere llorar de frustración, ira, anhelo y de esa cosa pegajosas que parece querer comérselo de adentro hacia fuera.

Frunce el ceño y los mira con resentimiento.

— Eres un imbécil _Katsudon_ —se lo dice y se ahoga con la frustración, los suspiros que se traga y con el anhelo que parece seguirlo a todas partes. Yuuri lo mira confundido, pero aun así le sonríe y entonces se pregunta —aunque no lo hace realmente porque es un imbécil y lo "odia"—, como se sentirá enredar su mano en su cabello, posar la mano en su mejilla y suspirar su aliento mientras siente la suavidad de sus labios.

Luego Víctor se ríe y sus mejillas se calientan, no sabe si de ira, frustración o vergüenza.  
Los ojos de Víctor le miran con diversión mal disimulada y solo sabe, que él sabe y entonces se muerde el labio para no llorar cuando los ojos de Yuuri van de uno al otro sin entender realmente que está pasando.

— Te odio —murmura y quiere golpear a Víctor cuando se ríe más fuerte, pero, cuando se atraganta con su saliva se burla y solo entonces se siente un poco mejor. Sin embargo, el gusto le dura poco cuando el imbécil del _Katsudon_ corre a socorrer al viejo estúpido y todo comienza otra vez.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **v.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
La verdad es que Yuuri es un adulto con un corazón demasiado grande, formado con un montón de cachos desiguales.  
Es un adulto de maneras suaves, manos temblorosas y autoestima voluble, con sueños demasiado grandes y que a veces le parecen inalcanzables.  
Yuuri es un adulto de huesos cálidos y de sonrisas amables intentando comprender lo que significa " _amor"._  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **vi.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Cuando Yuuri mira a _Yurio_ en la pista —a veces a escondidas y es sin intención, lo jura—, su corazón parece desacelerarse y de pronto verterse en una carrera frenética.

Le gusta la manera en que sus rasgos se suavizan cuando no hay nadie a su alrededor, la forma en que su rostro se enmarca por los cabellos que se han escapado de la apretada coleta con la que en un principio iniciara su entrenamiento y la manera en que clava los saltos, sin dudar.

Le gusta la manera en que los hoyuelos en sus mejillas apenas se perciben cuando sonríe y la manera en que sus ojos verdes brillan.

Cuando Yuuri se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, quiere llorar porque se supone que debe estar entrenando e intentando perfeccionar su _Eros_ pero... ahí está, mirando a un joven ocho años menor que muy posiblemente se asustaría y le diría pervertido si supiera que lo mira de " _esa_ " manera.

Así que, cuando Víctor finalmente llega, sonríe y pretende que el corazón no quiere salirse de su pecho cuando los ojos de Yuri encuentran los suyos y aún hay esa ligereza.

— Llegáis tarde de nuevo —los acusa y la ligereza se ha ido; el ceño fruncido se instala en sus características y chasquea la lengua.  
— No seas malo _Yurio,_ que has sido tú el que ha despertado muy temprano —Víctor hace un mohín. Segundos después aplaude y—: en fin, ¿por qué no empezáis el día mostrándome el desarrollo de vuestras presentaciones?

Yuuri suspira y se prepara para otro día de fallos. Sin embargo, mira embelesado la manera interpretativa de Yuri. Después de ese día en la cascada algo había cambiado.  
— _¿Qué es el eros? —_ Se pregunta mientras mira la sutileza y entrega de Yuri en la pista.  
Cuando es su turno, solo sabe que su corazón podría explotar cuando por un efímero instante Yuri le sonríe.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **vii.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Y resulta que Yuri es el sol, con las facciones delicadas y las palabras más afiladas que las cuchillas de sus patines. Yuri es el sol y Yuuri sabe que terminará de quemarse un día.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **viii.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Y es que Yuri solo quiere enredar las manos en su cabello, respirar su aliento y deshacerse en sueños en blanco y negro.

Quiere tocar sus manos y recorrer sus muñecas porque…

— _Que bonitas manos tenéis —_ y recorrer la parte interior de sus brazos y dejarse consumir por ese fuego lento que le calienta la sangre y le hace hervir el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, solo frunce el ceño y le observa mover las caderas, elevar los brazos e intentar clavar los saltos.

El cabello revuelto y la respiración acelerada.  
La ingenuidad casi palpable a través de sus ojos y aun así puede sentir el placer y el _dolor_... que prometen cada uno de sus gestos.

Y Yuri, se atraganta porque si eso es _eros…_ él…

— ¡Yuuri! —Exclama Víctor —y el encanto se acaba—, mientras niega con la cabeza—. Tienes que poner más entusiasmo y… pasión.

Yuuri asiente de manera nerviosa, la sonrisa sobre sus labios se tambalea un poco y Yuri solo quiere patear a Víctor.  
Víctor suspira y entonces sus ojos azules le miran, resplandecen con diversión mal disimulada.  
— Es tu turno _Yurio_ —pronuncia, la sonrisa secreta y divertida que le envía le exaspera.  
— Deja de llamarme así viejo —pronuncia pero no hay furia real detrás de sus palabras, menos aun cuando Yuuri le sonríe alentador; y aunque el cansancio se refleja en su rostro, en su mirada hay algo que Yuri no alcanza a comprender y—; ¡¿Qué?!  
Le espeta. El corazón acelerado parece querer escapar de su pecho a través de su boca.  
— Na-nada —niega Yuuri, la voz ligeramente temblorosa, el rubor coloreando sus mejillas por más que la práctica. Y el brillo en su mirada más fuerte.  
Ambos se miran fijamente. Yuri tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco, las manos apretadas en puños y un ceño desafiante, _esperando_...  
Esperando el qué... no tiene idea y no importa porque si es Yuuri él...  
— Vamos —la voz de Víctor rompe el momento y Yuri se gira con las mejillas ardiendo.  
Se posiciona en su lugar y la música comienza a sonar.  
Y cuando falla su segundo salto, quiere tirar de sus cabellos porque simplemente no es justo, no es justo.  
— Recuerda... encuentra tu _ágape_ —pronuncia Víctor. Yuri chasquea la lengua y quiere gritarle: " _¿Qué crees que estoy intentando, anciano?",_ pero las palabras mueren en su garganta cuando mira la manera suave y ligeramente preocupada en que Yuuri le mira.  
Y simplemente no hay justicia porque sí, en definitiva sentirse de esa manera es una mierda y aun así él le entregaría el sol.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **ix.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Y resulta que, Yuuri es un ángel con ingenuidad casi infantil, manos cálidas y sonrisas dulces. Yuuri es un ángel y Yuri sabe que el día en que despegue sus alas se llevará su corazón.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **x.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
A veces Yuuri recuerda...  
La primera vez que sintió un sentimiento como el que parece consumirlo a fuego lento y sin tregua.  
Recuerda la sonrisa infantil, ligera y despreocupada de Yūko mientras le ofrecía su mano aquella tarde en que piso la pista por primera vez.  
Recuerda la avasalladora sensación de admiración la primera vez que observó a Víctor en la pista.  
Recuerda la resignación dolorosa cuando Yūko le contó con la sonrisa más amplía que Nishigori le había pedido una cita.  
Recuerda la emoción trepidante y desconocida la primera vez que beso a una chica.

Yuuri a veces recuerda y cuando se da cuenta que aun así la emoción que le llena y le consume es más avasalladora, quiere llorar porque, solo a él se le ocurriría sentir eso por un "niño".  
Así que, se traga los suspiros y el anhelo. Se desgarra por dentro y le sonríe, (in)conforme de verle de lejos.  
— _Quiero... yo quiero..._ —pero todo se queda en un insustancial pensamiento.  
Así que prepara comida y bebe con Víctor y se resguarda entre gesto amables y sonrisas temblorosas.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **xi.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
— _¡Icaro no vueles tan cerca del sol!_  
La advertencia llega alta y clara pero es demasiado tarde porque él ya ha caído.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **xii.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Yuri no es la persona más paciente del mundo. No cuando esta acostumbrado a que todo le salga a la primera; no cuando esta acostumbrado a exigirse lo mejor de si mismo y de los demás; no cuando desde su tierna infancia fue educado para ponerse de pie no importa que tan dura sea la caída.  
Entonces, por supuesto que se desespera y se cansa de esperar y de esa sensación que parece ahogarlo cada que tiene al " _Katsudon"_ cerca.  
— ¿Quieres un poco de té? —Yuuri pregunta. Es dulce, amable y Yuri tiene unas enormes ganas de gritarle o vomitar.  
En su lugar asiente y le observa servirle una taza.  
— ¿Dónde está Víctor? —pregunta cuando el silencio es demasiado espeso.  
Yuuri se sobresalta un poco casi atragantándose con el té, el rubor coloreando sus mejillas.  
— Salió a beber con Minako-sensei —murmura finalmente y Yuri asiente.  
El silencio vuelve a prolongarse y...  
Yuri chasque la lengua porque ha esperado por un año, ha esperado y deseado que esa cosa que se desató en su interior cuando Yuuri Katsuki entró en su vida desapareciera pero no.  
— ¡Joder! —murmura y sus ojos recorren el rostro despreocupado y totalmente ajeno a su encrucijada interior—. _Katsudon..._  
Casi suspira el nombre y cuando los ojos de Yuuri encuentran los suyos:  
— _Quiero comerte el corazón..._ Me gustas.  
Las palabras suenan como una maldición y Yuuri se atraganta con el té porque simplemente Yuri no puede haberse confesado a él o ¿si?  
— ¿Q-qué? —pronuncia con la garganta seca. Porque Yuri es el sol, brillando en lo alto del cielo y él es la tierra girando a su alrededor, bebiendo de su calor, pero nunca demasiado cerca.  
— Me gustas —repite, el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas—. Me gustas _Yuuri._  
 _— ¡Oh!_ —Exclama, parpadeando rápido y sin creérselo aún. Sin embargo, se sobresalta cuando mira a Yuri ponerse de pie—. ¿A dónde vas?  
Yuri se encoje de hombros. La sensación aguda de desolación y rechazo martillando con fuerza contra su pecho.  
— Yo... —las palabras mueren en su garganta porque aunque nunca esperó que él aceptara sus sentimientos, tampoco esperó esa desagradable sensación.  
Quiere llorar y enterrar su rostro en su pecho, _te quiero... te quiero tanto que duele cuando no estas cerca. Te quiero tanto que te haría coronas de estrellas y ropa con galaxias enteras._  
Pero solo es un deseo que se traga como el resto de sus sentimientos.  
— También me gustas —murmura Yuuri, la voz suave rebota en el espacio y el tiempo. Cuando Yuri le mira piensa que tal vez a imaginado todo, sin embargo, la mirada tímida y vacilante de Yuuri le dan la respuesta.  
— _¡Oh!_ —La expresión abandona sus labios antes de que pueda evitarlo y luego ¡ahí está! la sensación cálida y abrumadora que le hace revolotear el estómago, enrojecer las mejillas y creer en los ángeles de sonrisas suaves y manos gentiles.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **xiii.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Y Yuuri lo besa porque algún día debía tener la iniciativa y Yuri parecía estar congelado, aún sin creerse que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.  
Afuera los pétalos de cerezo llueven y los labios se les llenan de miel y estrellas.  
El sonido de una cámara suena obligándoles a separarse.  
— ¡Oh! Olvide apagar el sonido —Víctor se queja infantilmente, antes de correr a abrazarles—. ¡Mis pequeños estudiantes están creciendo!  
— ¡Por Dios viejo! ¡Quitate! —Grita Yuuri sin embargo, no hace esfuerzo alguno para soltarse. No cuando una de sus manos esta ocupada aferrándose a una del " _Katsudon"._  
— Debemos beber un poco de sake para celebrar —pronuncia Víctor finalmente dejando su férreo agarre—. Bueno solo Yuuri y yo, porque tu aun eres menor _Yurio._  
— No pienso dejarte a solas con mi _novio,_ anciano —las palabras brotan rápido y cuando se percata de lo que acaba de decir quiere fundirse contra la pared o el suelo. Sobre todo cuando observa la manera en que Yuuri le mira.  
— ¡Oh! —Víctor no se lo piensa dos veces antes de arrastrar a Yuri en otro implacable abrazo y por consiguiente a Yuuri, del que no se ha soltado—. Eres un _gatito_ taaann... adorable.

Es primavera y a fuera los pétalos de cerezo llueven cuando su amor florece.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **xiv.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
— _"Quiere comerte el corazón..."_  
— _"Solo asegúrate de hacerlo suavemente."_  
Entonces la música, el tiempo y el universo comienza.

(Y resulta que...  
El _amor_ lo resume todo).

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**


End file.
